Worlds Expanded
by Rainbowrose1238
Summary: Please do not read this, I was ten and had no idea what I was doing. This story is an embarassment. Only read if you want your IQ to plummet.
1. Chapter 1:Meet the Stars

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction story that I am happy to introduce to you. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aquda, Seven, and Skylar. If I did own everything, I would be living in a mansion.**

 **Chapter One: Time Rips**

I leaped out of my bed and hastily threw on a T-shirt, jeans, and a sweater to hide my wings. No, that was not a typo. I have _wings_. Seven, Skylar, and me are the longest living recombinant life forms the School ever produced. We are over four million years old. We are immortals.

As I went downstairs, I couldn't help but think if there was any other mutants around the globe, not in the School. Escapees, like me. They are given experiment numbers, fated to never know their true names. Skylar's experiment number is experiment eternity. Seven's experiment number is experiment infinity. My experiment number is experiment forever. When I got down the stairs I smelt pancakes, courtesy of Percy's mom. "Hi Percy. Hi Mrs. Jackson." I said. "Hi Aquda" Percy replied. I sat down at the table, almost tasting the pancakes before I got some. "So, Aquda, are you going to camp half-blood?" Percy asked. "No, I sense a time rip somewhere in Arizona. I'm going to check it out." I answered. After we got the best pancakes in the world (of course, that's just my opinion) I walked with Percy to camp half-blood to find Skylar and Seven so we could go to Arizona. When I found my friends, we spread our wings through the big slits in our shirts to take off. (In case you're wondering, Seven has bat wings and retractable fangs filled with fatal poison, Skylar has eagle wings that she can change color at will, and I have pegasus wings that I can make smaller or lager at will). As we were flying over Nebraska, we flew into six kids and a dog. "Who are you!?" the oldest one yelled. She was 14-ish and had brown hair. She also had blood stained jeans, which I took note of. I then calmly replied that we were flying to Arizona and we mean them no harm. The youngest one, no older than six, said "their telling the truth Max" The older one, Max, sighed and began flying to Arizona.

We followed Max to Arizona and landed next to a house. Seven then whispered "This is weird; I sense the time rip here, in this house." I personally agreed with her. That was weird. Max walked in the house, so we did too. Suddenly, all I saw was black.

 **HAHAHA! What happened to Aquda? Well, read the next chapter to find out. Don't forget, REVIEW! All flames will be used to make s'mores.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**Helloooo readers! Prepare for another chapter!**

Chapter Two: Lost

All I felt was pain. I felt like someone had cut open my head and jabbed a hot pitchfork that was turning in my brain. My legs felt as if I decided to run ten miles without stopping. I felt pain in my arms as if I lifted the world. AND I had cramps everywhere. After about three hours, the pain lessened. I sat up and groaned. I was in a small clearing in a big, dark forest. I didn't see any of my friends or the any of the mutants. Not even any easy resources around here. The worst part? My wings were in no shape to fly me out. 'Ok,' I thought 'complaining is not going to fix all of my problems.' I looked around for immediate threats and found nothing but a bunch squirrels scampering around. Sighing, I picked myself off the ground and started climbing up the tree to get dinner. I had skipped lunch, so I was very hungry. When I got to a sturdy branch, I slipped a knife out of my sleeve and threw it at a squirrel a yard away from me. It fell out of the tree, dead. I jumped down and went to retrieve my dinner. I then collected some dry wood to make a fire. I pulled some matches out of my pocket and started the fire. What? Are you telling me that you don't have matches in your pocket? Anyway, I roasted the squirrel to perfection and ate it. I looked around and found a log. I dragged the log next to the fire and found some rocks to make a fire pit. I yawned and extinguished my fire with some water. I got comfy on the ground, using my hands as a pillow.

Eragon's POV

I woke up in a VERY fancy bedroom. I was confused. The Varden didn't have anything near as nice as this. I carefully went to the door and opened it. Then, I blacked out.

 **YAY! I posted over 800 words! I'm soooo proud of myself. Sorry if all the characters pass out. Anyway, please R &R! It would make my day. Remember, all flames will be used to make s'mores.**


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

Random Varden person's POV:

I crept stealthily through the woods with my team behind me. Suddenly, we stumbled into a clearing with a makeshift camp in it, complete with a fire pit. When I looked closer, I discovered a teenage girl of about seventeen sleeping peacefully on an old log. _Strange_ , I mused. _What is a girl doing out in the woods in this time of danger?_ (A.N. Danger: Mad king) Then, the girl leaped up and dashed into the woods with inhuman speed. After that, she jumped thirty feet in the air and spread fifteen foot wings. Those wings then enlarged to forty feet, then fifty feet long. Me and my team stared at that mystery girl. Finally, my mind kicked into high gear and I threw a dart filled with a sleeping serum at the girl. It hit one of her wings and she began falling rapidly. When she crashed to the ground, I was surprised that she had no injuries whatsoever from her fall. (curse of Achilles) I told my troops: " take her to the Varden".


End file.
